


Turn Back The Hands Of Time (Midnight Kiss)

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [27]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Chef Mickey, Gallavich Love, Getting Back Together, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Singer Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: New year Prompt:  Ian is a music star. He will perform for a party for the New Year with the midnight concert. During rehearsal he finds out that the chef who had prepared everything is his ex-boyfriend Mickey. He broke up with him exactly the year previous on the same day because he wanted to focus only on his career. Ian is still in love with him and regrets the decision. He tries to win him back and after resisting the most that he can, Mickey reunites with Ian with a midnight kiss.(If you could write even their previous break up)





	

**Author's Note:**

> not sure about alot of venue details so we will just go with whatever i write.

_One Year Ago_

“Ian, we've talked about this. Your career has just picked up, you do not have time for a relationship!”

“Fiona,” Ian sighs in exasperation. “Just because I'm fucking famous, doesn’t mean I can't have a relationship.”

“Yes it does.” Fiona argues as she follows him around his condo. He's getting ready for his date with Mickey. “That’s exactly what it means. When was the last time you even had time for him?”

“Exactly.” Ian puts on his shoes and grabs his keys. “Which is exactly why I can't stand him up. Again.” 

He walks out and bangs the door to whatever else Fiona was about to say next. 

 

**__________________**

 

Ian got to the classy restaurant thirty minutes before time and got a table in the balcony because his boyfriend has to smoke at some point. He orders himself a glass of wine and a beer for Mickey as he waits for him to arrive. What Fiona was suggesting was not unrealistic. Ian was indeed too busy for a relationship and it crushed him any time he had to travel for days away from Mickey, or cancel a date, or postpone shit. Knowing that he kept disappointing Mickey over and over again hurt. He had no idea how the other man hadn’t dumped him yet. 

Mickey was the most patient and understanding man Ian has ever met. Ian loved him so much even though they have only been dating for eight months. He was happy. He liked knowing he could call Mickey when the music world got too hectic or when he wanted to take a break, Mickey was always there. And they always had such an amazing time. His boyfriend was incredible. Which is why despite such a hectic schedule Ian really didn’t want to break up with Mickey. Even though he was barely available for him he didn’t want to lose him. But he also hated what he was putting Mickey through. 

A man like Mickey deserved all the love and happiness in the world. Not a boyfriend who kept missing important dates because of his career. 

He deserved someone who would always put him first.

Ian exhaled loudly and ordered an entire bottle instead. Fiona –who was also his manager on top of being his sister- was right. If Ian had been doing this a while and already had a hang of the industry, maybe then he would be able to juggle his relationship and his career. But now with being relatively new in the industry, he had too much on his hands. As a new singer he couldn’t afford to cancel gigs, or interviews. He wasn’t there yet. This was the time to travel and do concerts. The time to sit through a hundred interviews. Because people were just getting to know who Ian Gallagher is.

He drained his second glass and stared out at the city. What was he going to do? Because he couldn’t just keep letting Mickey down.

Just then Mickey arrived and Ian stood up with a big smile on his face. Mickey responds with a dimpled one and eagerly receives the kiss Ian plants on his lips. 

“Hey babe.” Ian greets as soon as they're seated.

“Hey.” Mickey smiles at him. “How you been?”

“Good. You know, just missing you.”

Mickey blushed and nodded. “Miss you too.”

Ian stood up again and reached across the table pulling Mickey in for another sweet, deep kiss. “The head chef job still riding your ass?” he asked once he was seated again.

“Yeah, but you know,” Mickey paused as the waiter came to hand them menus. “It pays well, so I can't fucking complain. Just gotta keep looking at the bigger picture, right?”

“Right.” Ian replied. “I'm so proud of you.”

Mickey grunts and takes a sip of his beer to hide his pleased smile but Ian sees it anyway. Mickey was the head chef at this nice expensive restaurant and he was always so busy. At the end of the day he was usually exhausted and passed out as soon as he got home. But working there was helping him save up so he could own his own restaurant soon. And he was almost there too. Another year give or take and he would be his own boss. That’s all Mickey has ever wanted and Ian couldn’t be happier for him.

They ordered their food and immediately started to dig in. “I'm sorry I haven’t been available lately.” Ian apologized.

“It's okay. Comes with the territory.” Mickey chews and looks at Ian. 

“Is it?”

“What?”

“Okay?” Ian drops his fork and looks at Mickey. “When we met I wasn’t that famous yet and we had this nice little bubble and now…”

“Hey,” Mickey grabs his hand. “It's fine. It's okay. I get it.”

“Mick…”

“I'll admit,” Mickey rubs a hand across his face. “maybe I wouldn’t mind if I saw you more than just a few days a month, but you're just getting into this music thing and… I get it Ian. I really do.”

Ian leans back in his seat and stares at his glass of wine. “You deserve better Mickey.” he says softly.

“I don’t want better, I want you.”

“But I'm never there for you! You deserve a boyfriend who will be there for you.”

“Ian you love to sing. Music is your fucking life and I will be damned if I let you sacrifice your happiness for me.” Mickey breathes. “But you can't stop singing even though you cannot be available for us. There is nothing that can be done. So I’ll wait, I'm sure it will only be a few more months until you get the hang of it. Then it will be like before. So it's okay, I'm easy.”

Ian shakes his head unconvinced. “I can't do this to you Mick. I won't.”

“Demnit Ian.”

“I can't let you just stay home alone saying you got a boyfriend out there and yet I don’t even play the God demn role!”

“Ian…”

“This isn’t working.”

“You're gonna break up with me on fucking New Year’s Eve?

“Babe…”

“Ian don’t.”

“It's not working Mick and you know it. Maybe we can take a break? You can see other people if you want, and then we can come back together once…”

“Is this what this is about? You're seeing someone else and now you're looking for a way out?”

Ian shoots up and goes to Mickey's side of the table then gets on his knees. He takes his left hand. “I would never. I swear on my mother’s grave I would never cheat on you.”

Mickey bites his lower hard trying to stop it from quivering. “So why end us if I'm fine with waiting?”

“Because it's not fair to you baby, it's not.” Ian's voice breaks and he massages Mickey's palm. “I love you Mickey Milkovich.”

“Then fucking stop with all this breaking up nonsense. We are fine Ian, I get it…”

“Mick…”

“No. if you break up with me right now? We are done. _For good._ ”

“Mickey please, I'm doing this for you.” Mickey shakes his head and pulls his hand away. “Babe…”

“Don’t fucking call me that!” Mickey snaps and storms away.

“Fuck.” Ian curses and a stray tear escapes. It takes a while before he gets off the floor.

 

 

**__________________**

 

_Now_

 

Ian strums his guitar then scratches his nose with the pin. “Is it okay now?” Fiona asks from the seat across from him.

“Yeah.” Ian nods and sniffs. He remembers a time he used to be so nervous but he's better now. 

Fiona sighs happily and clasps her hands. “Remember last year how intense it all was? The world was just getting to know you and now… now you're one of the main acts and people can't wait for you to get on stage! This is so awesome Ian. My baby brother, the music star.”

Ian snorts and rolls his eyes. He also remembers bitterly that this time last year he broke up with the love of his life. Worst day of his life. And that includes his mother’s death and that one time he puked on stage from nerves. That shit was still on YouTube too. Fucking internet.

“How is everybody else? Everything working okay?” Fiona asks the band. They all reply positively, simultaneously and she nods with a smile. “Great. Okay let’s go eat people. Heard they brought in some big time chef just for you!” she slaps Ian's cheeks gently.

“There are other musicians here too big sis.”

“Yeah well, don’t care about them.”

Ian shakes his head and puts the guitar down. He follows his band to where the rest are eating and they are guided to a table. The midnight concert is taking place in a wide open area but they still manage to make the VIP area out on the grass look presentable. He grabs a beer to calm his nerves. Because it doesn’t matter how many times he performs he will get those jitters right before he gets in to it. But the moment he starts singing the confidence all comes back. It also helps that the crowd is always so receptive. 

The food is delicious. So even though he wasn’t really that hungry Ian gets a second plate. Turns out he's not the only one who thought so because all the other singers are asking that the chef come say hello so they can thank him. Ian wouldn’t mind seeing the chef and thanking him either. The chicken especially reminded him of Mickey, even though his ex refused to tell him how he made it. Ian used to enjoy it all the time and sometimes would request for Mickey to make it when they visited each other. He swallows the lump in his throat at the memory. Just like he always does anytime he thinks about Mickey.

One of these days he's going to look for him. And if Mickey hasn’t already settled down, Ian will try to get back into his good graces. Because Mickey had been so mad about the break up, he had completely shut Ian out. It had taken a day for Ian to realize what a colossal fuck up he had made and tried to get back together with Mickey. But the latter had refused to pick Ian's calls, ignored his messages, emails, he just flat out refused to acknowledge Ian. And even though the break up had been his idea, it hurt so much. He had wanted to apologise and tell Mickey that they should keep going but his ex had wanted nothing to do with him.

But eventually Ian had stopped and had decided to give the other man his space. 

Ian is on his second beer when someone announces, “Ladies and gentlemen your chef, Mickey Milkovich.”

Ian legitimately chokes on his beer and sputters a few times. His drummer Leah pats him on the back a few times. “You okay Ian?”

He heaves and manages to compose himself. “Yeah.” He coughs twice. “Yes.” He nods looking at the direction where everyone is shaking Mickey's hand, some taking selfies. 

He waits till everyone has left and then approaches his ex cautiously. “Hi.”

Mickey looks at him, but doesn’t seem surprised in the least. He must have seen him walking over. “Hey.” He replies and crosses his arms.

Ian loses his confidence a little bit. Not only from Mickey's demeanor but also the fact that the man can still take his breath away even after not seeing him for a year. “You don’t seem surprised.”

“Pretty sure everyone at this concert knows who is performing.”

“Right. of course.” He inhales and touches Mickey's chef uniform. “You came.”

“It was a high paying job, course I did.”

Ouch. But Ian soldiers on. “You can't even begin to understand how good it feels to see you again Mick.”

Mickey chews on his lower lip and scratches his nose with his thumb. All habits Ian missed dearly. “Yeah, okay.” Mickey replies then starts to walk away.

“Mickey please, let’s talk.”

“Got nothing to say to you Gallagher. Better get up on stage, the concert’s starting.” Mickey says referring to the screams as another musician gets on stage.

“I'm going on right before midnight.”

“Then fuck off and go rehearse or some shit.” Mickey says and continues walking.

Nah-ah. Ian is not letting him get away. He follows Mickey quickly. He loses him at some point and stops one of the servers to ask her where the chef went. After she takes a selfie with him she points at a tent like room near the back stage. Ian walks in announced to find Mickey pacing. 

“Mick, I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I should have listened to you.”

“But you didn’t, did you?”

“No. And not a day goes by that I don’t regret it.”

“Bullshit. You think I didn’t read about that whole fiasco with a boyfriend?”

“Mickey I have not dated since you.” Mickey scoffs. “I have hooked up sure, but nothing serious. including what you're talking about. He wanted more but I couldn’t and so he caused all this unnecessary drama.”

Mickey looks at him doubtfully. “You broke my heart Ian.”

“I broke my heart. I didn’t want to make that choice. But at the time i honestly thought I was doing what was best for you.”

Mickey just shakes his head. “No, I told you I was done and I still am. You broke my fucking heart and I will not give you a chance to do it again. Get out.”

“Mickey please.”

…

“I love you… I still love you, so much.”

“Get out or I will.”

Ian sighs dejectedly and walks out reluctantly. This can't be over. He needs a second chance. He needs his Mickey back. But what will he do to prove to the other man that he loves him and the last thing on his mind is to hurt him?

“Where are you? I've been looking everywhere for you.” Fiona grabs his hand and leads him towards his band. “Joe has a few questions about what key you want to do the first song it. You have an hour so… get to!” she pushes him dramatically towards them and he heads straight for his guitar.

 

**__________________**

 

Ian gets on stage and waits for the crowd to quiet down and stop chanting his name. “How’s everybody doing tonight?” screams. “You ready for the new year?” more screaming. “Okay, okay.” he looks up at the dark sky and takes a breath. “This is for all of you. For the love you’ve given me, I just want to let you all know that you are amazing.” 

The crows continues to cheer as Ian nods at Leah and she raises her drum sticks.

They perform three songs and he's told in his ear piece that he only has six more minutes then he can give the midnight countdown. He spots Mickey now in his normal clothes standing next to Fiona at the stage though hidden. His heart beats faster as he wonders what this could mean.

“Four more minutes till the twenty seventeen!” the crowd cheers. “This last song is very special.” He chances a glance at Mickey who immediately looks at the ground. “This is dedicated to someone I once loved but lost. If you're listening, this is for you.”

It's a slow song so he nods at Joe his keyboard guy. He wrote it for Mickey a few months ago but hasn’t produced it yet. He does have other songs inspired by Mickey but this one makes him sad because he always ends up longing for his ex so he is yet to take it to the studio.

_You made me a better man,_  
I wish I could take back the words I said.  
You showed me just how to love,  
I wish I could take back the break up now. 

_Oh, how I miss looking into your eyes,_  
And see the love in those blue blue eyes.  
I was better when I was with you,  
I wanna turn back the hands of time. 

_Turn back the hands of time..._

It's so quiet, as the crowd sways slowly to the rhythm of the song. He turns to look at Mickey again who hasn’t moved an inch and seems to be listening intently.

_I was foolish, I was wrong,_  
I should have never let you go.  
You were the love of my… Life,  
Another like you I will never find… 

_Wish i could turn back the hands of time._

He turns back towards the crowd. 

_You made me a better man,_  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time.  
I would tell you a better story,  
Of the man… I loved…. Of the man… I will always love. 

 

**__________________**

 

“Count with me beautiful people!” Ian puts his guitar down and shouts into the microphone. “Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four,” he pauses when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

He immediately freezes when he sees Mickey standing next to him. He leaves the counting to the crowd as they both gravitate towards each other for a sweet beautiful New Year’s kiss. Ian knows there are literal fireworks going off right now but he much rather prefers the ones he's getting out of kissing Mickey.

Right now in this moment, there is no crowd, there is no band or crew behind him. it's just him and Mickey in their own world as they kiss and kiss and kiss and kiss making up for what they went without for a whole entire year. Rekindling what they never should have lost in the first place.

 

 

 

THE END.  
(and they lived happily ever after)

**Author's Note:**

>  _HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE!!!!_  
>  Lotsa love!! gonna go shower and head out.   
> u guys have been awesome in welcoming this newbie writer. thanks so much!  
> Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!


End file.
